


Assassins

by Ariadne_And_Wine (SpiltTeaAndWisdom)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltTeaAndWisdom/pseuds/Ariadne_And_Wine
Summary: “Monsters always loom amongst us in society. Masks of evil. Deception. Cheating. Lies. They loom about hidden.”“What makes you say that?”“I know. I was once a part of these monsters of society.”That was the last conversation I had with him before travelling the earth for more to life. The last conversation I had with my mentor. A master, he was one of the best assassins there was.------A Carmen Sandiego fic with an AU set in the 19th century with assassins and nobles.
Kudos: 11





	Assassins

We shall be going back in time to the 1800's where society is divided between the rich, upper class and the impoverished, lower class. Nobles and the rich revelled in their wealth and luxuries, while the poor suffered and could hardly get by, barely making ends meat.

Assassins were payed by the rich to take out whomever they desired. These assassins were a part of VILE, a large organisation, and in a way family, of assassins consisting of orphans and runaways taken in and cared for. The head assassins were the elite and best of the best, passing on their skills and training the recruits, before they would set off out into the world and do the murderous and dark deeds of the rich. The head assassins consisted of five carefully handpicked operatives, who would take the place of their predecessor if anything were to happen. 

The operatives, orphans and runaways, taken in by VILE, cared for and trained. All assassins of VILE started out as orphans and runaways on the streets taken in and cared for until they left for their own missions. Even the head assassins started out on that path. Countess Cleo, a disgraced noble who was a runaway, her code name: Princess Distress. Coach Brunt, an orphan, her code name: Crusher. Professor Gunnar Maelstrom, a runaway orphan, his code name: Stockholm. Dr Saira Bellum, an orphan, her code name: Cyanide. Shadowsan, a runaway noble who denounced his status, his code name: Shadow Samurai. 

The nobles, high status and wealthy. Filthy rich and no sympathy for the poor. They were called ACME, and they held their status high with pride. They hired assassins to do their dirty work of killing those they desired and requested be eliminated. No blood on their hands personally and without a guilty conscience to consume them, they carried on this way for generations.


End file.
